In the installation of swinging doors, that is, doors that pivot in either direction from a closed position, it is critical to have the upper and bottom pivots in proper vertical alignment. So too with a revolving door, the door revolves around a center pivot point and utilizes upper and bottom pivots. In the past, this alignment has been accomplished by dropping a plumb line from the upper pivot to the locus of the bottom pivot. Aligning the upper and bottom pivots has necessitated the services of two installers, one installer to manually hold the plumb line in the center of the bottom surface of the upper pivot and the other installer to position the bottom pivot in alignment with the apex of the plumb bob.